<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling in Love Like Turtle Rabbits by MystBlBk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086623">Falling in Love Like Turtle Rabbits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystBlBk/pseuds/MystBlBk'>MystBlBk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystBlBk/pseuds/MystBlBk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not from here, are you," she furrows her brows.</p>
<p>I shake my head, "I've only been here for a month at most, ma'am."</p>
<p>"I see," the woman looks around the room, "It must be a shock to see all of this then..."</p>
<p>I nod forcefully, "Uh-yeah."</p>
<p>"Well, news spread about the accident to the news outlets so now people know what happened-"</p>
<p>I gasp, "Wait?! Do people know my name now?!"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid so," she sighs, "I can't promise some people will act negatively about what you've done but I can promise you that is at YG Entertainment are very grateful to you and will help you if you need anything."</p>
<p>"And," I shift in my spot, "Who did I save exactly?"</p>
<p>"Kim Jisoo. Vocalist and actress from our only active girl group: Blackpink."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kim jisoo/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Captain and Peggy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is my first time writing something like this so I hope it goes well. I will update slowly, because I'll be looking it over so many times before posting, so feel free to comment your opinions of where you'd like the story to go. I do like reading them as they make me laugh and boost my mood after a long day at work. </p>
<p>Stay safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I'm as green as the grass surrounding the Han River. It's okay though, I've just graduated from University and been handed a wonderful job at one of Korea's biggest video game developers. It's something I've dreamed of since my first game of Pacman at the dentist's office. It's a job as a part-time runner and part-time Junior modeler but hopefully one day I'll be able to have my name on the head developer slide on a video game I made myself. It may be a long shot and it may happen when I'm much older but it's something that I have my sights on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far I've only been given jobs at retouching or starting models, some buildings, and a few assets, nothing big, but I also get to run around the building doing small things. Just last week I was sent to the programming department to look over scale sizes and mood lighting in-game. It helps that I know a lot about animation and lighting straight out of Uni but it's also a hindrance: no one wants the new kid to take their job. This is why right now I was sent to go pick up the lunch my supervisor decided to treat us to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"(Y/N)!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I run to the front of the line, past the other runners and assistants that wait for their orders, and to the counter. The young man smiles and hands me two large bags of take-out containers. I can smell the Korean food's heavy scent and my mouth waters at the new diet I've become accustomed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here you go," he smiles charmingly, "This is a lot of food for a beautiful girl."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I try not to scoff at his blatant flirting and simply chuckle offhandedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm taking this to eat with my friends."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh really," he smirks, "Just your frien-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh and my girlfriend too," I lie with a charming smile of my own, "Anyway, have a nice day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy just stares as I turn around and walk out of the restaurant. I shiver and disgust at what just happened. It's been happening a lot since I moved here to South Korea. Having lived in the West for so long had me forgetting that some places aren't as gay aware as others. I shake my head and look down at myself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How can </span>
  </em>
  <span>this </span>
  <em>
    <span>look straight?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tight jeans that I'm wearing are paired with a pair of Timberland dress-up boots while my top half is wearing a real button-down with blue sharks printed all over. A thick G-Shock watch is ok my left wrist while a verity of bracelets decorates my right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't ping? Jesus! Get some glasses dude!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk down the street in search of a cab to drive me the ten minutes back to the office. I'd most likely die trying to deal with the train or bus, my Korean is good but sometimes I get thrown for a loop when more than one voice is around me. I flag one down only to have it stolen by a well-dressed office man. I groan and continue to walk a little bit farther. I'm almost to the end of the street when I stop mid-step. I look around from left to right when a blood-curling scream reaches my ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HELP! SOMEONE! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On instinct, I drop the two bags of food and run back the way I came. The yelling continues and I run towards an alley connecting to the back of a fancy designer brand store. The alley is mostly well lit but there are boxes and wooden pallets thrown askew all over the sides of the path. My eyes widen as I take in the sight before me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three young men dressed in black lay on their backs with their eyes closed, injured from the looks of the reddening bruising on their faces and blood collecting under their heads. Four other men linger nearby and laugh as one man holding a pocket knife lingers over the owner of the screams I heard. A girl with her face covered by her hands, in an attempt to make herself look small, crouches against the wall shivering while sobbing and whimpering. Her white skirt is torn and dirty. The beautiful flower pattern purple blouse she wears is torn at her right shoulder and falling off her, an obvious casualty to the man's knife. I can see a small trickle of blood go down her collar bone and under her blouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl looks so small and helpless compared to the abusive men. She lets go of another sob and I see red.  Without thought of my own well being, I run headfirst to them men and grab the closest broken plank I find. The four men turn to me, the laughter stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three men run towards me and I'm finally aware of how unprepared I am. The men lung at me, trying to hold me down, but I dodge them and find my way standing in front of the cowering woman. I hold on tightly to the plank in my hands and hold it at the end like a baseball bat. I take a deep breath and remember all the games I played in school. My new objective isn't to impress the class or win a prize, no this time it was to save a defenseless person and get help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My first swing misses but the second, a low targeted swing, hits the man hard enough to be sprawled on the floor grabbing onto his calf. I swing as if I'm trying out for the major leagues hitting them with as much force I can give. I aim for their legs, hoping to get them off their feet and it works. The four men are down, one knocked unconscious and the other three trying to make out what just happened while holding to their injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now you'll pay!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man with the knife runs towards me and I run head-on towards him. He slashes his knife forward and I dodge. I thank God for taking the offered defense classes in Uni because I catch his arm and throw him backward toward a pile of boxes. My impromptu bat is thrown at him, hoping to knock him out, then I quickly run to the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have no time to make sure if she is all right, I'm too concerned about getting us out if here. I scoop her into a bridal carry, surprised that she's so light, and run us out of the alley. A convenient store that I passed by is the closest thing I see so I run into it screaming at the top of my lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"PLEASE! CALL THE POLICE! SHE WAS JUST ATTACKED BY SOME CRAZY MEN AND THERE ARE SOME OTHER GUYS STILL THERE WITH THEM!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clerk immediately starts using a pink phone he has hanging on the wall behind him. Two young men follow a big burly older man out in the direction of where I came. Meanwhile, I look over the trembling woman in my arms. A group of people, two women, and an old man walk to us with concern. I slowly sit down against the counter and hold her tighter against my chest. Her small hands cling onto my shirt and she begins to cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look down and try to get her to talk, "Ma'am? Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman continues to shake with fear. I run my hand through her hair and keep trying to get her to talk. She stayed silent, crying into my shirt and letting out a hiccup every other sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're hurt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blink and look a the clerk. The young man's wide eyes look frightened as he points to my left arm. I look down and see a gash running from the wrist down to my elbow. Blood trickles down the cut and drops off at a point from my elbow. There's a small puddle under me and some of the blood had gotten onto the girl's once-white skirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," I gasp, "I didn't feel it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adrenaline," one of the women reasons, "Do you feel anything?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not," I pause and blink through the now slowly blurry vision, "Not re-eally..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lean against the counter heavily, struggling to hold onto the girl in my arms. The woman leans forward as if to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miss?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's snowing...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miss?! Miss?! Are you o-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's cold.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groan and twist in my bed. A sharp pain running down my forearm makes me gasp and clench my whole body from the pain. I open my eyes the quickly shut them, the light in the room is too bright for my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're awake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh," I answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello," the cheery voice calls out, "Is it too bright? I can turn off the lights and leave the overhead one on instead?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod, "I'm thirsty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's normal," the voice answers followed by the feeling of dimness in the room, "You've been out for a while. Plus the blood transfusions must have taken a lot of energy from you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blood transfusions," I say with my eyes finally open, "What are you talking about?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You lost a lot of blood from the injury you sustained," the woman in white nurses uniform informs me patiently, "It was deep enough for you to lose a pint of blood but not so much that you needed surgery beyond basic stitching. The adrenaline you had in your system made you not notice the amount of movement you did to lose that blood. You should be okay now. I'm sure the doctor will give you an all-clear tonight. You might even be released the next morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright," I nod then look around, "What's with all this though?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse looks around and chuckles, "Get well wishes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know this many people. I just moved here last month."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Filling the entire room were vases of flowers and cards of many colors. What was odd was that there was a color scheme for the gifts. Cards in the pink, black, and royal purple filled the tables of the room. There were too many to count and there was even a small box that once contained files filled with cards as well. Roses of variant colors along with sunflowers and daisies were decorated in glass vases with turtle, bear, and chick balloons or decorations on them. A few stuffed turtles, chicks, and bears decorate the loveseat near the windows each wearing little bunny ears or pajamas. It was very cute but also confusing, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well considering who you saved, it makes sense the number of gifts there are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great you're awake!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A young-looking man walks in smiling. He's dressed in a white coat over a button-down and designer slacks. The sight of a Chanel brand belt had me amused but seeing as he's young it makes sense he would like to show off his money. The young doctor comes to a stop next to the nurse, patting her back, and taking the clipboard she has.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's good to see you awake Miss (Y/N)."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, doctor..." I trail off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kim," he smiles, "Dr. Thomas Kim. It's nice to finally meet you. I've been keeping an eye on you since you arrived yesterday afternoon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, how long have I've been out," I scratch my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A day," he hums, "You came in 'round one yesterday. It's two in the afternoon right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I think your okay now," he smiles, "I'm just going to look over your stitches and your vitals then I'll check you off. You don't feel anything other than your cut that's wrong with you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pause and look over my body. I wiggle my toes and shake my legs. I twist my body left then right, noticing nothing off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head, "I think I'm fine. Everything in order."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. That's good," the doctor grins, "Alright let's look you over to finish this off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, the young doctor clears me of all injuries and allows me to go back to work on the condition that I take it easy for a week to allow my body to process the foreign blood in me. It's a little awkward having him give me a complete physical. He had to look me over in the nude but having the nurse present and encouraging me helped my shyness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Kim left me to my devices after he was done, allowing the nurse to help settle me back in my bed. I'm left alone for another hour when my door is knocked on softly. I frown in confusion but allow them to enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's good to see you awake," an unknown woman in her mid-forties walks in dressed in a lady suit, "I visited this morning but you were still asleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh. Y-yes ma'am," I nod with confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you don't know me, (Y/N)," she chuckles, "I'm Hwang Bo-kyung, CEO of YG Entertainment and The Black Label."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blink, "I'm sorry...what did you just say?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman repeats herself then continues with: "I'm here to personally thank you for saving my employees. One of them in particular holds a lot of weight in my company so having her safe, other than the trauma of having the accident happen in the first place, has all of us relieved and thankful. You have no idea how much in debt we are with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're talking about the girl," I slowly realize, "She's important-more than the men?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The men were her bodyguards and manager," she nods, "They know the dangers of their jobs, it's inevitable. It's Miss Kim that is the most vulnerable which makes her wellness the most important. But we do thank you for saving all four of them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's an artist," I gather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not from here, are you," she furrows her brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head, "I've only been here for a month at most, ma'am."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see," the woman looks around the room, "It must be a shock to see all this then..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod forcefully, "Uh-yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, these are presents from Miss Kim's fans. Some are from her friend's fans as well. When the accident happened, people noticed who it was that was hurt. Right as the ambulance arrived to take you away, news had spread that Miss Kim was attacked. Media caught onto the news about the accident so now people knew what happened-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gasp, "Wait?! Do people know my name now?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm afraid so," she sighs, "I can't promise some people will not act negatively about what you've done but I can promise you that is at YG Entertainment are very grateful to you and will help you if you need anything. I spoke to your supervisor. They are very in shock of your deed but understand and sounded very happy with you. I suggest you call them when you get home and let them know you're fine. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take what she says and roll it over in my mind. It's a large weight over my shoulders but I suppose that's what I get for stepping in like Captain America saving Peggy from crazy Nazi in the middle of 1940s New York. My eyes glance over the room until a pink crown decorated with glitter catches my eyes. The realization hits me and I backtrack to what she said earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait," I shift in my spot, "Who did I save exactly?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kim Jisoo. Vocalist and actress from our only girl group: Blackpink."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for saving our Chichoo ~~ &lt;3 BRAZIL JISOO FANBASES</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We're extremely grateful for your daring rescue! I'm treating you to a fancy dinner when you leave the hospital! -- BLACKPINK UK</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There are no words for how long of a hug I want to give you. You've saved my baby from a terrible fate without considering yourself. I will be sending my greatest wishes for you to get better.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With hearts filled with both joy and relief, China Bar Jisoo would like to send you warm hugs. Together as a group, we have decided to send you-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jennie, Rosé, and Lisa Philippines would like to send you a great thank you's for saving our dear Jisoo. We have contacted Jisoo Philippines and-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bonjour, we are Jisoo's collective fanbase in Europe, France sector. We send you-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Europe? The Americas? Africa? Japan?! Brazil! Thailand!? There are so many notes," I gape, "Nurse Sue said that there are more in the nurse station...how am I going to go through them all?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I close the royal purple card written in German on top of my bed tray and sigh. The stack on top is just a small fraction of the letters and cards I've gotten. There are some in different languages that I can't read. Despite knowing quite a few, there are others that I can barely grasp the translated version on the opposite page but the relief and love being poured onto me are well translated: I saved their Idol and they can't be happier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This girl must be really loved," I sigh and look around the room, "If these are the ones who are grateful for saving her, then what about those angry at me?*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh and look out the window. Saving a K-Pop idol wasn't part of the 'To-Do-List' I had when planning to move to Korea. I was supposed to work hard for a year or two then be placed at their second headquarters in Germany as a translator for both before moving up to game development. All of that seems gone now. Even without my phone on me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>where did it end up, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I knew that all my notifications were filling up. My family must be worried, I never got over my Uni habit of calling mom at the end of the day. My little brother must be confused as well, we always get together to play video games when he finishes classes. Not to mention my job, they must be feeling a bit guilty that I'm not around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head and look out of the window. The night sky is polluted with light, making the stars impossible to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I miss home," I whisper, "Less crazy stuff..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a huff, I push the down button next to me and wait as the top half of the hospital bed lowers down. I squash the pillow under my head a bit more then turn off the lights using the remote on the tray. The only lighting in the room is a sliver of light from the hallway and the lights of a bustling Korea at night. I sigh sadly, feeling alone like I've gotten used to over the years, and close my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep is hard to come by and my eyes open again. In my vision is a stuffed chick dressed in bunny pajamas and wearing a little turtle shell backpack. I lean over and pull the little guy off the chair. He's small and smells like roses and vanilla. I smile at the familiar scent. Fresh-cut flowers from mom's garden and vanilla of the coffee creamer she likes add to drink.  I hug the little guy and close my eyes, hoping that Miss Kim is alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least she's surrounded by her members. I'm all alone here. I'll be alone when I go home tomorrow. What's new?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HOLD ON!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lisa! I'm right here!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head at our youngest member as she grins dorkily, trying to make me smile after getting me angry. Her wide smile makes my lips twitch and like always I scoff and roll my eyes. She accepts my forgiveness and leans forward again, placing the tray of Jendukie made food over my lap. When the gigantor pulls away, she kisses my cheek and giggles at my disgusted expression. My eyes follow the folds of the blanket over me to the pillow propping up my foot. I frown, reminded of the terrible experience of losing my way of mobility yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole day had been a mess. Jennie had called off our date to the salon leaving me alone. As for the youngest girls, Chae had work to do at the studio while Lisa was out helping our baby sister Somi at the dance studio so I was truly alone on my journey. After arriving at the salon, I had been hit with the news that my personal stylist had called in sick and would have to reschedule. I had held back a few scathing words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>most people believe we'll bite their heads anyway so there is no need to buy into that image, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and left the place. Luckily, my manager had been contacted by Dior's representatives that they had a few fits for me to look over at their main story in Seoul if I'd like to stop by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trip to the place was smooth and the staff already knew me well at the store so they took care of me well enough. It wasn't until I had to leave that they noticed that no one had closed the front door or windows, allowing a group of people to collect at the front entrance. The obvious happened and I was walked out through the hidden entrance that connected to the loading areas of the whole street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happened next left a blank in my memory. All I could remember was trying to make myself as small as possible as my managers fought with men. I didn't notice anything different with me until I was being taken away from a warm embrace in a corner store. I was confused about how I arrived but seeing the people around me run to a person who laid flat on the floor with blood rushing down their arm I understood what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That person saved me. That person took me to a safe place. That person is hurt badly and I can't do anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a grueling ten minutes that I had to wait as a nursing student held towels tightly against the person's wound while having my ankle wrapped with a cleaning towel that had ice in it. My eyes couldn't move away from the person even as the ambulance arrived to take her away. Another pair of EMTs arrived just as the person was placed in the back of the vehicle and took me to away quickly. Time blurred after that. Doctors looked me over, nurses checked for any injury, and my members followed by manger oppa elbowed their way into my hospital room. It became such a spectacle that when we left this morning, an ankle wrapped and cuts cleaned and covered, a giant group of media was waiting along with some fans. I thank god that this time I was successfully able to escape from a back entrance. The only thing leaving a bad taste in my mouth was...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unnie?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blink and look up from my covered legs. Jennie stands in front of my bed with a concerned frown. Hiding behind her, looking like a baby as she holds onto the back of her shirt, is Lisa with her wide eyes staring at me sadly. Chaeng is standing next to her unnie wearing the same expression as her twin, hand pulling at the end of her braid behind her back. I look over the three girls and sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm okay, I'm Jisoo," I smile at them, "I really don't remember much. It all happened too fast."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's probably your memory suppressing it," Jenduk sighs and pulls Lisa to sit next to her on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you need something else, unnie," Lisa says with tears slowly collecting in her eyes, "I can bring you some of my chocolate that daddy sends me from home? It's the good kind from Switzerland..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckle, "Maybe later, Lis. I just want to eat this soup you made me and go to sleep. I still feel like it's yesterday."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's our fault," Chae fully cries now and crawls around her sisters to cuddle next to my side gently, "If we had gone with you-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You girls would have gone through it with me," I cut her off firmly, "I'm happy it was just me. I'm okay with not remembering what happened. I'm more concerned about is the person that saved me. I didn't even get to see them properly before they were taken away. I know our managers are okay, they signed up for this job, but that person had nothing to do with this and they ran in to help us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can ask," Jennie offers, "I agree with you. That person was so brave and selfless to run in and save you guys. I want to thank them properly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too! Me too," Lisa shouts, "They deserve the world for bringing back our unnie safe to us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The hospital," our bubbly singer murmurs next to me, "We can ask? I know they can't give out the information but we can ask if they can give us a name and the number of their room."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's brilliant Flower Girl," Jen applauds, "I'll go call th-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think we need to now," Lisa mumbles as she looks down at her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not," our diva raises her brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The media got a hold of their name," Lisa pauses, "No, they got a hold of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>name. It's (Y/N) and she's a foreigner."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think she knows us," Chae asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only one way to find out," Jennie pulls out her iPhone and types on it quickly, "Hello? Yes, this is Jennie Kim. I would like to know if you still have a patient in your care.... Yes. Her name is (Y/N)...."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope she's okay...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Star-studded Diner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doorbell rings and I sigh, placing down my controller on my coffee table. I look down at my dog, Buster, and roll my eyes. He huffs and I smile then pat his head.</p><p>"One second," I shout.</p><p>I stand up and walk towards the door. My baby bulldog follows me, toddling behind me with his slightly too big collar hitting the floor. I smile down at him before turning the doorknob.</p><p>"Now stay inside Buster boy," I softly scold the pup, "I don't want you running out like you did when the maintenance guy came over last week."</p><p>"YALP!"</p><p>I snicker at his cute bark before turning the doorknob. As I open the door, my mouth drops at the view. A woman stands at my door dressed in a heavenly glow and pixie dust. My eyes bulge in their sockets at the goddess standing there, trying to comprehend how this piece of perfection appeared on my doorstep. Behind her is the slum cityscape that my apartment is centered around. Boarded up abandoned buildings, and graffiti painted smogged walls paint a horrible background to the goddess at my doorstep yet I'm too sucker-punched in the gut to notice anything but her.</p><p>Shiny straight hair forms a beautiful halo around her shoulders, almost reaching her elbows. Beautiful brown eyes framed by perfectly sculpted brows are paired with heart-shaped lips and a tiny nose. My heart feels like it's about to burst from the amount of devotion I suddenly have for this woman. It didn't really matter to me that I barely knew this person, all that mattered to me was that she stole my heart in a matter of milliseconds. I feel my heart swell as she looks away from the side of the building, most likely in disgust of being in a gross part of Seoul, to connect her eyes with me. She smiles and it's like the sun decided to travel those ninety-two million miles to Earth just to shine directly in my eyes.</p><p>"Oh," I clutch my chest from the sudden twitch inside, "I've been assaulted."</p><p><b>"Wh-what,"</b> the woman says with her musical voice in Korean,<b> "I'm sorry?"</b></p><p>My heart twitches again and I feel Buster tug at the end of my sweatpants. Her face clouds with surprise at my dog and another smile breaks out on her face. My heart squeezes again and I lose my breath...again.</p><p>"I've been assaulted," I repeat, still not looking away from the woman, "Again."</p><p>"I'm sorry," the woman frowns with confusion on her perfect face as she switches to an adorable accented English, "I don't know what you are saying."</p><p>
  <b>"She's saying you 'assaulted' her with your beauty, unnie."</b>
</p><p>Twin blushes burn both our skins. I glance behind the woman-<em>Was she on crutches the whole time?-</em>to see three beautiful women behind her. Two tall women, a pink long-haired girl and a black bob-haired one stand directly behind a petite brunette woman with smoldering eyes.</p><p><b>"Hello,"</b> the princess gets my attention again, <b>"I'm Jisoo...the woman you saved a few days ago?"</b></p><p>"Oh," I gape, "Right! Come in, come in. Buster, be nice."</p><p>The four women coo as Buster scurries to his little bed by the window, his designated spot whenever I'm not home, and cuddles his cactus toy. I smirk at their reaction and turn to look over at my living room. It's when I turn into the small apartment that shame and embarrassment hits me full throttle. The small studio I had chosen when I had decided to start my adult life in the city suddenly felt the size of a shoebox and just as expansive as one.</p><p>"It's not much..."</p><p>"What are you talking about," the pink-haired girl says with accented English, "It's nice here. It's homey."</p><p>I look around the studio apartment and try to agree with her, but for the life of me, the mostly barren apartment still feels as foreign as the country I'm in. The one-bedroom studio apartment only had mine and Buster's beds along with two chairs, a television for my games, and a half-assed attempt at a kitchen. I could always take the beds upstairs and have room for a small dining area but the small tight room that was designated for a bedroom made me feel claustrophobic. I had planned that in the future I would make it into an entertainment area for whenever I'd get the chance to buy another television, I'd be too busy playing games to notice the small space.. I sigh and point to the two chairs and my bed.</p><p>"Please make yourselves home," I shrug with embarrassment, "Can I get you, ladies, anything?"</p><p>"Water would be fine," the pink-haired girl said as she took a spot next to Buster at the window ledge, the casanova he quickly sat on her lap and enjoyed her pats.</p><p>"You don't really have to," the short-haired girl nodded with a smile, sitting at one of the chairs.</p><p>"Yeah," the smoldering one smiled before taking the seat I had vacated before their appearance, "We're just here with our unnie to talk to you."</p><p>"Ah, I see," I nod but still go to my fridge, "Any reason as to why you're here? I already talked to your...boss? That old lady is your boss right?"</p><p>"Old lady," the tiny girl frowns, "Oh! Yes. You talked to her?"</p><p>I nod and walk back to them with waters, sodas, and ice coffees, "Yeah. She's the first one I saw when I woke up. Well, after the doctor and nurse left me alone."</p><p>"So you're not from here I take it," the pink one says with a small frown, "Thank you."</p><p>"Welcome," I tell her after handing her a coffee, "Yeah. If the empty apartment didn't tip you off already. I've only been here for a little over a month."</p><p>The bob haired girl's smile turns into a concerned frown, "Really?"</p><p>"Yup," I nod, "I'm (Y/N) by the way. Nice to meet you. I wish it was under different circumstances but, hey that's life."</p><p>"Oh," the tallest one gasps, "I'm so sorry. We forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Rosé, but you can call me Rosie."</p><p>"Hi, I'm Lisa," the other tall girl smiles at me with her water in her hand, "Nice to meet you."</p><p>"I'm Jennie," the baby-faced woman smiles kindly then with her tiny hands releasing the coffee, she turns to wave at the last woman, "And this is-"</p><p>"I'm Jisoo," the beautiful goddess waves from her seat on my bed, "It's nice to meet you, (Y/N)."</p><p>I smile at all four, "Likewise. Now, can you girls tell me why four pop stars-which I'm sorry to say I've never heard of before-are here at my tiny apartment?"</p><p>"We-"</p><p>"I came to say thank you for saving me," the goddess speaks slowly in English, "I felt bad not knowing what happened to you after you took care of me and my managers."</p><p>I smile at her and lean against the staircase behind me, "It's fine, Miss Jisoo. There was no way I was going to leave you there. It's sort of what I was taught to do-"</p><p>"You were taught to save people," Rosie gawks.</p><p>I laugh, "No. I was in a paramilitary school. It was ingrained in our curriculum that our purposes in life are to always help, even if we didn't get into public service. So when I heard Jisoo yelling, my gut instinct was to run <em>towards </em>the danger."</p><p>"Woah," Lisa gasps, "That sounds so cool."</p><p>"Not really," I shrug, "I was on track to being a lawyer myself. But I jumped ship before I saw my first criminal justice class. I took art school instead."</p><p>"You're an artist," Rosie smiles widely.</p><p>"Sort of," I wince, "I'm working for a game developer right now as a newbie. I graduated with computer animation and creative writing. A long way away from law and order."</p><p><b>"What company,"</b> Jisoo suddenly asks with a serious voice.</p><p>I blink and stare at her, "Ugh...Riot Games?"</p><p>"Oh my god," Jisoo gapes then speaks in Korean excitedly, <b>"You work for League of Legends? That's awesome!"</b></p><p>I laugh at her sudden energy, <b>"Well yes. I'm mostly just finishing models for a new game that's being developed-"</b></p><p><b>"The mobile game," </b>Jisoo again cuts me off.</p><p>"You sound like a fan," I smirk.</p><p>The woman then blushes and it's an adorable sight that made me 'aww' under my breath.</p><p>"Y-yes," she says shyly, "I play it a lot. I like games."<br/><br/></p><p>"Me too," I grin and point to the television set up, "See?"</p><p>All four of my guests turn to where I'm pointing. A large flat-screen TV sits upon an entertainment unit filled to the brim with old video game consoles. From Nintendo to Saga, many old school gaming consoles sat on display on shelves under my Xbox and Playstation. Under the long line of the 80s and 90s units were statues that I had also brought from home. Three League of Legends figurines stood on the shelf along with a few others from mangas and animes that I adored.</p><p><b>"Naruto,"</b> Jisoo gapes, <b>"Ichigo, Goku, </b><b><em>and Luffy? </em></b><b>I </b><b><em>always </em></b><b>wanted to have those in my room but Jennie never let me!"</b></p><p><b>"Unnie,"</b> Jennie rolls her eyes, <b>"You have them in your parents' home. I don't think you need a second set at our place too."</b></p><p><b>"You don't know that," </b>Jisoo huffs.</p><p>I cough away a laugh then shake my head, "I had the same problem with my mother. These are new ones. I bought them last week when I visited-"</p><p><b>"</b><b>Hong-dae Dungeon," </b>I get cut off a third time, <b>"That's the best place-"</b></p><p><b>"Unnie," </b>Jennie says in shock, <b>"Can you reign in your nerdy self-"</b></p><p>"I don't mind," I smirk, "I'm like that a lot. That's why I get paid to be a nerd at work."</p><p>Jisoo giggles, "Best job. You have the best job."</p><p>Her cute English paired up with what she said makes me laugh out loud. I tilt my head back and enjoy the first real laugh I had in a long time.</p><p>"You're funny, Jisoo," I smile.</p><p>"Me? Oh yes. I know," she smiles back with a little confident air around her.</p><p>"So were you just at work before we arrived," Rosie asks with Buster panting with happiness on her lap.</p><p>"I just got home," I nod, "I was about to have dinner actually."</p><p>"Oh, we're so sorry," Jennie gapes, "We should have-"</p><p>"Don't worry about it," I laugh, "Would you like to eat with me? I have enough for everyone."</p><p>The girls look over at each other then Jennie looks at me and nods, "I hope it's no trouble?"</p><p>"Don't worry," I repeat, "I made lasagna, enough for lunch tomorrow and to feed you guys too. Do you guys like wine? I've got a new bottle and some bread that just came out. I just need to make a salad while we wait for the pasta to be done. It should be ready in ten minutes."</p><p>"I'll help," Jennie stands up with a cut smile.</p><p>"You three can watch TV or-"</p><p>"Can I see the games you have," Jisoo asks with sparkles in her eyes.</p><p>I can't help but smile at her cuteness, "Go ahead. The Xbox and Playstation are connected, just change the channel."</p><p>Jisoo looks around for a bit until Lisa stands and helps her over to the seat directly in front of the television before helping her get settled to look over my collection. I watch as the last woman takes my dog and sits next to the other two, entranced to see what Jisoo is so excited about. They're an adorable sight, Rosie hugging Buster while whispering to him, Lisa sitting cross-legged with her head next to Jisoo's unhurt leg, and Jisoo sitting with wide eyes in front of the plasma with the Xbox controller in her small hands.</p><p>I turn away and go to the small fridge while Jennie goes to my small pantry to look for the wine and garlic bread I had bought earlier. We work in unison, she and I would talk a little between our brushes against each other. She would mumble a 'sorry' and I would snicker then bump my hip against her's. It looked like she was warming up to me as we started chatting about the latest movies we've streamed.</p><p>"I love movies," I tell her, "I always told my mother if I didn't get the job here I would try my hands in Hollywood. They're always looking for SFX guys so it would be easy to find work and since I have a double major with writing I could try my hand there too."</p><p>"Wow," she hums, "That's a strong plan there. I was studying law too when I was younger but gave it up to come back to Korea."</p><p>I hum, "Was it worth it. I mean with all the constant gawking and scrutiny on top of the work, it must be a bit tough."</p><p>The petite woman nods, "Yes it's really hard, but I love it more than hate it. I can't see myself doing anything besides this."</p><p>"That's nice," I grin, "My dad used to say that if you wanted to be something, aim to be the best. What's the point of going through all the motions if you just end up doing things half-assed?"</p><p>"Ah, I couldn't agree more," Jennie giggles, "I tell that to the trainees back at the agency when they ask us to watch over them. Some things are just worth fighting for even if you don't reach it you can say at least you tried your hardest."</p><p>"You overlook the trainees," I ask, finally taking out the lasagna from the oven.</p><p>"All of us do," she nods, "We each have our specialties but they usually ask us to work together on them. Lisa and Jisoo are the ones that go constantly, they like having a ton of work on their plates. I'm usually busy with modeling or advertisements and the like. Rosie is in the studio constantly helping the producers and sometimes I go with her to write when Jisoo doesn't want to. Jisoo goes to acting workshops with the other idols and actresses when she's not on her computer. We each have our schedules but we always make time to help the trainees."</p><p>"That's sweet," I smile at her.</p><p><br/>"What's sweet," Rosie asks with a cute wide-eyed stare.</p><p><br/>I chuckle and switch to Korean, <b>"That you girls help the trainees in your company when they need help."</b></p><p><b>"They need </b><b><em>a lot </em></b><b>of help,"</b> Jisoo rolls her eyes,<b> "Kids these days think they can get by with cute looks and some talent. Some of the tough teachers we had when we were in training no longer work there so they have new teachers. They really need to get stricter teachers."</b></p><p><b>"That's why Tiger Mentor Lisa is around,"</b> Rosie snickers.</p><p>Lisa blushes, <b>"I'm not that scary."</b></p><p>Jisoo smirks then she turns up her nose with a hard look at Lisa, <b>"'You shouldn't apologize to me, you should apologize to your friends.'"</b></p><p><br/>Lisa screeches then covers her ears, "Unnie, you're so mean!"</p><p>Jennie laughs next to me,<b> "She was a mentor on a program in China. Everyone loved her strict teacher mentality but she gets embarrassed when we bring it up. She can't accept that she's one of the most looked up to by the trainees now, she'd rather stay the baby maknae for all time."</b></p><p><b>"A baby always wants to stay a baby,"</b> I laugh,<b> "I don't blame you, Lisa."</b></p><p>She takes her hands off her ears then grins at me. I half-scoff half-laugh as she turns to Jisoo and sticks a tongue out at her. The oldest woman rolls her eyes then looks over at me.</p><p>She raises an eyebrow making my stomach flip, <b>"You're babying her. There are consequences to that, you know?"</b></p><p>I cough and look away, "I have a soft spot for kids, sue me. Anyways the food is ready."</p><p>I set up the hidden table I keep in a small slot by the panty door-thank god for the minimalistic vibe the old owner wanted- and we quickly start exacting after Rosie picks a television show off Netflix. They eat and snicker over their food, acting like sisters that love and annoy each other all day. Jennie asks me about my life in the States and then Lisa asks about my travels to Las Angeles. Rosie can't help but as about Buster and the best way to pick the necessities for a puppy. Jisoo on the other hand stays quiet for most of the diner only glancing over at me or the girls every few bites.</p><p>I understand her. She's still terrorized by what happened a few days ago, truth be told so am I but I was raised with the mentality of helping people. I had seen crime scene photos of murders and assaults, taken part as an assistant for lawyers many times, and even went to law camp to recreate famous cases with the other top students invited by the local university. The local police station knew me by name from all the volunteer work I would do as well as the nearby military bases' police force. It was easy for me to compartmentalize what I had experienced because I had learned to do it from a young age.</p><p>Jisoo on the other hand was most likely a very loved and cared for child by her family, not knowing struggles or violence. She most likely grew up seeing things difficult but not out of reach, like watching a movie based on a true-life: feeling only sympathy for the characters as no solid connection was there. It didn't help much that she had faith in her company to protect her, which was understandable with so much time working for them, but having that happen doesn't help the mind heal. She probably was having nightmares and as the oldest couldn't find it in herself to tell her members. It's tough to be the strong one sometimes.</p><p>I look down at my plate then over at Jennie, "So what are you girls going to do now? Jisoo is hurt so she won't be able to do much."</p><p>Jennie looks over at the girls before answering, "We had a comeback scheduled in a month so that was pushed back a few months. I think we'll go back into the studio and do more work while we wait for Jisoo to feel better. Our friends from Red Velvet, another group, had an accident happen to their member. They had to sit down for a whole year but we were told we'll just wait until Jisoo's ankle heals before releasing our album. We already had our music video made for it along with some promotional things. I think we have to wait-"</p><p><b>"Two months,"</b> Jisoo says with a sad smile, <b>"I feel bad about everything being pushed back, mostly because I know the Blink will be sad about it all. I asked them to release it but they said we should wait until I can perform. I get it though. Our fans deserve performances after all this time without us."</b></p><p>"Well if you need to lay back and hang out," I smile at all four, "You're welcome to come and visit me. I know you guys just barely know me-"</p><p>"That sounds nice," Jennie says in a somewhat eager voice, "I'm sure Jisoo would like to come here and play with you when we're not able to stay with her at the dorm. You don't' mind, do you Chichu?"</p><p>Jisoo looks at Jennie with wide eyes then looks over at the youngest girls. Lisas has her eyes narrowed and lips clenched as if trying not to laugh while Rosie looks at her with a devious smirk to match Jennies. I frown and look around me, confused at their expressions until Jennie speaks again.</p><p><b>"We'll drop her off this Sunday,"</b> she smirks from me then to Jisoo, <b>"I have to go do a magazine interview and spread that day-"</b></p><p><b>"I have to go start preparing for my next dance video and start my work for Youth With You 3,"</b> Lisa pushes in.</p><p><b>"And I have to do an Elle Korea interview for YSL's Spring Summer line for next year,"</b> Rosie explains, <b>"So Jisoo-unnie can hang out with you for the whole day so she won't be alone."</b></p><p>The oldest girl blinks then looks around. The three other idols smile at her. Not knowing what to do she looks at me.</p><p>"I-I don't mind," I stutter, <b>"I can bring a ton of food and get my computer set up down here so we can play? Or if you want I can pick you up and we can go to the gaming cafe I saw near Gangman?"</b></p><p><b>"Oh! I've wanted to go there,</b>" Jisoo's eyes sparkle.</p><p>"Great, then we'll get the place to get you guys a closed space so you won't be bothered," Jennie grins a cute smile, "We'll meet you at our place when we're done."</p><p>"Y-you want me to go to you-r place," I gape with wide eyes.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean you're not crazy or some stalker. You're a friend. Besides we need to repay you for this dinner and for taking care of our Jisoo," the woman answers.</p><p>Taken aback I shrug, "You really don't have to-"</p><p>"We want to," Rosie smiles, "We all owe you for saving our unnie."</p><p>Lisa nods happily, "Mmhmm. We'll treat you to a nice diner after our work. We can even hang out when we're not working! You're really cool."</p><p>Jisoo finally speaks of her own will, "(Y/N), please let us treat you? Actually, I brought something for you."</p><p>I watch as Lisa stands up and walks to the chair Jennie had sat at when they arrived. Next to the navy chair is a pretty purple gift bag of a decent size. Lisa hands it to Jisoo and then to me. I stare at it confused then look up. All your girls smile at me, Lisa and Rosie look eager while Jennie looks a little sad. Jisoo simply smiles comfortingly, it's her expressive eyes that encourage me to open it. I blink a few times when I reveal what's inside the bag. Inside the bag was a red box with gold words: <em>Cartier</em>.</p><p><b>"I heard you lost your watch when you went to the emergency room,"</b> Jisoo bits her bottom lip with sudden shyness, <b>"I wanted to replace it for you. I had my endorser send me this one. I guessed you like the men's design more so I asked for one that looks like the one in a commercial I did recently..."</b></p><p>I take the box in my hands and stare at it, <b>"I can't accept this-"</b></p><p><b>"Please accept it,"</b> Jisoo asks, grabbing my attention again,<b> "It's the least I can do. I owe you my life and...I'm very sure they would have done more to me if you hadn't shown up. Please take it (Y/N)."</b></p><p>I look down at the box and reluctantly open it. My breath catches and my eyes widen to the point of spilling out of their sockets as I look over the expensive thing. The face is square and the whole watch was coated in gold. I snap my head up at Jisoo with a slack jaw. She smiles shyly then shrugs.</p><p>"This costs <em>at least</em> half of what I earn in one year," I gasp, "What the hell?"</p><p>"It costs a bit more," Lisa cuts in, "Look inside. We had your name etched into the back next to the serial number. Now no one can take it. It's much better than the department store one you had. It's waterproof and has a lifetime guarantee so if it breaks you can take it to get it fixed or clean. Jisoo got me the silver one a few weeks ago."</p><p>"Lisa," Jisoo scolds, "You weren't supposed to say anything!"</p><p>"Oops," the youngest winces, "Sorry."</p><p>"I really can't take it now," I place the watch in the case.</p><p>Just as I'm setting the watch in the velvet box, small hands cover mine. I turn to my left and see Jisoo give me hopeful eyes with a hint of puppy-dog. My eyes don't leave her as per heart-shaped lips form an adorable pout. I feel a sting of lust at seeing her lips but her voice softens to an almost purr as she says:</p><p>"Please take it, (Y/N)."</p><p>A strong electric current shocks my whole body, from the warm touch, the voice, the stare, or the words I have no idea but it makes me shiver violently. My hands tighten around the watch and box, knowing full well that the shiver almost caused me to throw it to who knows where. A ghost of triple snickers surrounds us but I'm too frozen at Jisoo's adorably seductive plea to care of the sight I just created.</p><p>"Uh," I grunt, "O-okay..."</p><p>The woman grins then and once again I feel my whole body be graced by a direct strand of sunlight. She takes the watch and looks it over while talking about it. I'm entranced by the sweet scent she has to notice what she is saying. I try not to gasp as her soft hands slide the watch onto my left wrist and clip it on.</p><p>"It fits perfectly," I stare in wonder down at it.</p><p>"Another good guess then," Jisoo giggles.</p><p>"Yeah," I lick my lips then look at her, "Nice guess."</p><p>Her golden eyes stare into mine and the world stops. I haven't felt this feeling at all, the only closest was when I was my first girlfriend and I attribute it to being my first love. The only other heart-wrenching feeling that could compete with what I was feeling was hearing my name at the top of the graduate class roster. A reminder most of my family would not be around to see me graduate with honors. But that feeling was different than this one, the other was painful this one was like being bathed in gold and honey and sunlight and all the good things in the world. Jisoo's gorgeous eyes and sunny smile somehow became the pinnacle of my existence in that second.</p><p>"Thank you," I mumble out.</p><p>"You're welcome," she says a little coyly.</p><p>Suddenly a phone starts ringing, breaking our bubble. I feel a blush touch the tip of my ears as she releases my hand and calmly places the box into the purple box. I can feel burning stares from three people as Jennie talks on the phone. I can make out a few words like 'manager' and 'dorm' but I'm too shaken from Jisoo to pay attention. A few minutes pass and Jennie sighs.</p><p>"Time to go," she groans, "I'm sorry (Y/N). Manager says it's getting late and we can't change it here...no offense but it's dangerous here at night. It's a little too full of people so we might be seen too. So..."</p><p>I shake my head and stand up, taking the empty plates and glasses, "Don't worry about it, Jennie. I enjoyed your company. There's a notepad on the fridge. Write me your numbers so we can talk about our plans?'</p><p>"Got it," she smiles then does as I say.</p><p>Rosie and Lisa help set the table and chairs back in their hidden spot as Jennie helps Jisoo to the door. They all say their goodbyes and walk out of my tiny home. Long after they're gone I'm still at the sink with my hands on either side. I lean forward and stare down the drain. Flashes of the past two hours pass in my head before settling with the picture of Jisoo smiling at me while holding my hands.</p><p>"God damn," I whisper, "What just happened?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunday comes by slower than I anticipated, partially due to having the rest of the week off from my injury and partly because of the looming 'date' I had with the oldest Blackpink member. I had no work to do other than cleaning up my apartment, which took all of two hours at the most, and opening the door to odd deliveries of random fan bases that somehow managed to get my address. That realization hit me like an out-of-control bus to the point of making me go take a long shower to control my anxiety. I calmed down later when Jennie sent me a picture of Jisoo watching television in their living room while being surrounded by four cats and three dogs, a cute pout on her face with a pink milk mustache above her heart-shaped lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"We're here ma'am."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blink and look up from my ravine, "Oh. Sorry. Thank you, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looks at me through the rearview mirror and smiles, </span>
  <b>"Enjoy your time here, miss."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Have a nice day," </b>
  <span>I wave before exiting the cab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I catch a wave from the man as I walk towards the building Jisoo's text leads me to. It was a rather large building considering how small South Korea likes to keep its establishments. The advertisements outside spoke of a VR section along with an arcade with old and new games. I smile as I enter through the double doors, the wall behind the cashier had multiple posters of games. Two doorways on each side made the small counter look larger than what it was. On top of the long desk were two cash registers with statues next to them, on one side was a small Six holding hands with Mono while the other end had a large fan-made sculpture of Kitana in an attacking pose. Behind the counter were two people talking among themselves in hushed whispers. The guys wearing black Polos and jeans look up from the computer they have in between the two cash registers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello," the tallest of the two men greets in English, "Welcome to Gangman's Gaming Corner! How can we help you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile and walk up to the counter, "Hello. I'm here to meet up with a friend. Her name is Sooya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy's eyes pop open in surprise and he nods violently, "O-Of course! Follow me, please!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man walks awkwardly, leading me deeper into the building. We pass a large room filled with gaming computers almost at full capacity, then the promoted VR room with a few young couples giggling as they play. It seems the arcade and shop would be through the other entrance we didn't take so I made a note to go see it before we leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Jisoo might find a cool figure she would like to take home? I bet it might annoy Jennie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy walks around the large tarps set up for the VR room to a hidden door next to an 'Employee's Only' lounge. He smiles and opens the door for me, I take note of the 'Party Room' sign above the door as I enter. It looks the same size as the VR room only it had a small station of six computers in one corner. The corner next to it had a few consoles with controllers and a few disk games to use. I smile at the thoughtfulness of the establishment before searching for my new friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took little time to find her as she was in the VR area with goggles covering her eyes. She smiles to herself at whatever she's seeing, making me smile at her. Jisoo gasps then and looks as if to shrink back only to slam a bit too hard against the back of the chair she was sitting on. I can't help but snicker as she covers her mouth and laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god," she giggles, </span>
  <b>"That scared me!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The manager next to her turns to me as I walk further into the room. He's about to speak when I signal him not to. The man frowns, confused, but nods. I've mastered the art of walking quietly, blaming the social anxiety I grew up with all my life, so reaching Jisoo was quick and seamless. She's into the thing she's watching, a haunted house I assume from the sounds the large headphones filtered out past her ears, so I carefully walk around her to stand behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," she gasps,</span>
  <b> "This thing is really-"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"JISOO-YA!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"AHHH!?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SWAT!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oomph," I grab my stomach, "Oww. That's a mighty swing you got there, Miss Kim."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god," Jisoo gasps and practically rips off the goggles and headphones on her,</span>
  <b> "Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm so sorry-Wait. No, I'm not! You scared me!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh, still holding onto my stomach, </span>
  <b>"Yeah I did. You were so into it! I should have recorded it and showed Jennie!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo huffs, stomping her good foot cutely, </span>
  <b>"You're so mean!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head,</span>
  <b> "Ah. Yeah, I can be. But be honest and say you would do the same thing. I can see the little smile on your face Jisoo."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter woman's pout twitches adorably and morphs into a breathtaking smile. I grin widely as she giggles and nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Okay, yes,"</b>
  <span> she giggles, </span>
  <b>"I'd do the same thing."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh along with her for a second before calming down and looking around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"So what do you want to do first,"</b>
  <span> I turn to her, "This place is neat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Neat,'" she repeats, "What do you mean 'neat'?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turn to her and blink, taking in her cute confused look. A little crease in between her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and a spark of eagerness in her eyes. The look reminds me of whenever I wanted to expand my knowledge when I was a kid. I try not to laugh as she tilts her head a little to the side, reminding me of Buster when he is confused with my human ramblings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My smile appears again, </span>
  <b>"Neat means tidy, right? Clean and in place. But in this context, it means 'cool' or 'awesome.'"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ponders what I said then nods happily after, "'Neat.' </span>
  <b>Yes, I think Chae has said it a few times that way.</b>
  <span> It's neat in here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh, patting her shoulder, </span>
  <b>"Exactly. Good use."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo smiles and looks around the room, </span>
  <b>"Do you want to do anything specific?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes trail over to the arcade machines at the edge of the room, </span>
  <b>"You wouldn't mind playing some Space Invaders or Mortal Kombat for a fe-"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"YES!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh and help her stand up, handing her the crutches against the wall. She starts talking about the arcade rooms Lisa showed them while the group performed in Thailand. I nod in encouragement as she speaks the little Thai she knows, enjoying the cute mannerism she uses that looks very much like Lisa's. The woman is adorable and savage at the same time. We playfully banter a lot and whenever we get into a heated tussle she would smoke me with her quick words. It was very attractive to see how smart and quick-witted she is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We spent the next three hours playing video games, even migrating to the arcade that had many claw machines and the like. Jisoo hobbled off to play a cute claw game with tiny dogs and ducks inside followed by the manager she brought with her. I knew very well I couldn't win for shit any of them so I stuck to a tiny game that was themed on dinosaurs at the end of the line. The claw was in the shape of a tyrannosaurus and would dip down to grab candy and tiny prizes as the bowl everything sat in would spin slowly. It was the same kind that pizza shops had back at home so playing it made me smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time I got a handful of candy and the second I received a few prizes. I look over the things in my hand, two small balls a rice cake candy, and a little plastic ball. I take the little plastic bubble and crack it open, allowing a little ring to pop out. The cheap thing was the kind that came in a large pack that you could put in a gumball machine. The ring was made of cheap gold metal and had a plastic gem in a vibrant blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"What did you win?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I jump at the voice close to my ear, blushing red from the closeness. My head turns to the right and I catch Jisoo leaning close to me and looking back at me with the cute smile she has. I look down at the ring and think impulsively. My hand takes the right one that is holding onto my elbow. Her eyebrows furrow as I put the plastic ring on her index finger. It fit perfectly on her slim fingers and somehow looked amazing despite not being real. Jisoo continues to look at me confused but I can see a little sparkle in her eye bloom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It may not be Cartier but I think you'll make it work," I wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo looks down at the ring, a cute blush bubbling under her perfect sink. A few seconds later she looks up at me with the most bright smile I have ever seen in my life. My heart stutters at the sight and it near stops completely when she leans forward and kisses my cheek. I freeze at the action and stare owlishly at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," she says softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snapping back into action, I grin back at her and help her out of the arcade, "So are we done here? I'm hungry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too," she nods, </span>
  <b>"Jenduk said she'd meet us with the other girls at a restaurant near YG. We go to it often so we'll be safe there."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah," I nod, </span>
  <b>"They'll keep it low profile enough for us to hang. You know we can just go to mine and-"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Nope," </b>
  <span>the woman says with a laugh,</span>
  <b> "We promised you a nice diner and that's what you'll get. You haven't had much Koren food since coming here, right?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shrug,</span>
  <b> "A little. I usually pack my lunch and eat what I make at home unless the people at work offer me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo nods happily,</span>
  <b> "Then we'll treat you to some nice food so you'll know what to eat when you're here. You don't mind spicy right?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head, "I'm good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman nods again, </span>
  <b>"Okay. Then let's go. Oppa? Is the car here?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes Jisoo-ya,"</b>
  <span> the manager smiles at her,</span>
  <b> "It's ready. Do you wish to go now?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmhmm," she hums,</span>
  <b> "Y/N is coming with us remember?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The manager nods again, </span>
  <b>"Yes I know. I have her address for when we drop her off too."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Jisoo signals me to follow them back to the hallway and through the employees' exit. We're on our way quickly enough when a phone starts ringing. Jisoo smiles and pulls her phone from her purse then answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Jenduk wha- What? Is she okay? Are you sure? No, it's okay, we'll see you back home. I'm sure. No, she won't mind. We'll see you in a bit. Love you too."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look at the woman next to me. Jisoo's face is full of worry and newly formed stress. I lean forward to her to take her hand. My thumb makes little circles on her hand as she breathes slowly then looks to the driving manager.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Lisa got hurt during her video filming. She dislocated her shoulder. They put it back in place but she can't do much for a week or two. They're all at the dorm right now."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The manager nods, </span>
  <b>"Very well, I'll take you to the dorm."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Thank you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is she okay," I ask Jisoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo nods slowly, "</span>
  <b>She hurt it already once when practicing the new moves she's learning for her tv show. I think they asked her to work on some boy choreography for the next season and she took it too far, again. I'm just worried she's pushing herself too much."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod and pull Jisoo into a side hug,</span>
  <b> "I understand. Lisa is one tough kid though. She probably feels she needs to push herself more for all of you know that people are watching your every move. This is her first project away from you girls, right?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"First international project without us, yes,"</b>
  <span> the actress nods, </span>
  <b>"She's being pressured by everyone and everything. She's not one to take breaks easily."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ponder for a few seconds then smile, </span>
  <b>"What about having her hang out with us two while she gets better? She'll slow down for a while and we can keep an eye on her."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo taps her chin cutely then nods, </span>
  <b>"That's a good idea. I can tag along for her Youth With You things to keep an eye on her too."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile as she shoots off a text to the girls. The ride to the Blackpink dorm was quiet with a few passing notes of Lisa or Rosie. Jennie would linger in the back of Jisoo's little smirks making me grin at seeing how close she was to the three younger women.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The large building we reach moments later is guarded to the teeth with cameras and men in matching uniforms. I take the hint that Blackpink isn't the only high-profile residents in the building. I help Jisoo out of the van when we reach the parking garage inside the lowest floor. She wobbles in place tempting me to carry her like when we first met. The determined look in her eyes prevents me to do so. I instead take her bag and follow her into the private elevator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jisoo POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N stands quietly next to me in the elevator. She looks like a little kid scared to get scolded by her parents. My Dior bag, the newest one I got recently from my birthday, dangles in the hand. Her fingers play with the little purple Gaji hanging from one of the straps. It's cute how hesitant she is around me when she basically proposed to me in the arcade earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckle at the memory. Y/N turns to me with a cute confused look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head, "I just remembered how Lisa liked to hit all the buttons when we leave the elevator."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N smirks, "Who doesn't?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I scoff, "You're such a rebel, Y/N."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, right," she smiles cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh again, this time triggered by the wink she throws at me. The bell rings to notify of the floor arrival. Y/N puts her hand on the door when it fully opens and lets me out first before exiting the metal box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We own the whole floor," I say with some swagger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh really," Y/N blinks owlishly, "Like all of them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup," I nod, "We live in the dorm here but after our retainer period was up, Lisa and Jennie bought apartments on this floor. Lisa got one for her family to stay when they visit and one for herself. Jennie got one for herself, and so did Rosie a few months ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We walk a few steps then I speak up again with a smirk, "Blackpink privileges."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N laughs, then looks around the hallway, "What about you. There's like ten apartments on each floor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eight," I correct as we reach the door, "We each have one, so that's four. Lisa and Rosie have two each, one for Lisa's family and one for Rosie's sister. The one belonging to us through the company-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N knocks on the door, "And the eighth?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The eighth belongs to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jisoo-unnie!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Somi," I call back to the lanky girl, "What are you doing here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was with Lisa unnie when she got hurt," the girl pouts, "I promised to go visit her when she got to record her new Lilifilm since she visited me when I was filming too!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you saw her get hurt," I frown with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somi nods sadly, "Yeah. I called Jennie unnie and Rosie unnie right away. Jennie was really worried, she yelled at Cheshire unnie so loudly that she scared the other choreographers out of the set. Lisa calmed her down but she still glared at the unnies anyway. Rosie cried on the way home when Lisa took off her jacket. Her shoulder is all red and swollen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head, "That idiot really needs to calm down. She might strangle someone one of these days."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A warm hand is placed on my shoulder. I look up and see Y/N with a little smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's on edge, Jisoo. She probably kept her worries to herself since you did it. Lisa's accident probably made her snap. Just call Lisa's choreographers and explain and apologize. They'll understand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod, "Maybe you're-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you," Somi cuts me off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl looks over Y/N turns with a little pout on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older woman simply smiles and sticks her hand out, "Hello, my name is Y/N. I'm a friend of your unnies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somi takes the hand and shakes it but keeps her eyes on Y/N's face. A beat passes and then the girl releases the hand and gasps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're the one that saved Jisoo unnie!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N cringed but nods slowly, "Ugh. Yeah. That's me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somi quickly jumps and wraps her arms around Y/N, crushing her into a big hug. Y/N holds onto the girl, worry on her face that she might drop her, and allows Somi to strangle her. It looks so cute and remiss me of Jennie when she jumps on top of Chae when she wants to be babied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god! Thank you for saving Jisoo! I can't imagine what would have happened if you weren't there! Oh! You're like a knight in shining armor! You saved the manager oppas too!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckle as Somi continues to babble while hugging Y/N. Y/N on her part just stayed still with a little awkward smile on her face, patting the young idol on the back softly. I leave them in the living room and make my way to Lisa's room. Dolgomie shows up in the middle of the hallway with Kuma and Kai poking their head out of Jennie's room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I raise a brow as I reach them and see Lisa laying in Jennie's lap. Jennie running her fingers through her short hair looks down at the youngest of us with a little frown on her face. I can see a few tears in her eyes that refuse to fall. Rosie on the other hand wipes her tears with her sweater's sleeves as she sits on the floor hugging her new baby Hank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gather all my annoyance and raise a brow, "You like stealing the spotlight, huh? Pokpack?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My three sisters look up at me. Lisa tears up at seeing me and makes grabby hands. Jennie lets her go, allowing the taller girl to sit up and pat the space behind her. With Chae's help, I sit on the bed with Lisa between my legs and hug her to my front. Lisa leans her head against mine and sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," she mumbles, "I was stupid. I should have been more careful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least you accept it, idiot," I chuckle sadly, "You really need to slow down. Only Jennie is allowed to be the sick one, ya know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HEY!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Knock knock."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all look up from Lisa to the door. Y/N waves with her free arm, the other is still being hugged by Somi. The girl looks blissfully happy. I couldn't blame her. Y/N had a warm aura around her that made anyone comfortable around them. Lisa shifts in my arms for a second. Being the only one that can see exactly what Lisa's face is, Y/N walks forward and stands directly in front of Lisa and me. The girl leans forward and tugs at the cardigan Lisa is wearing. The youngest Pink lets the older woman look at her sore shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn," Y/N frowns, "Been there. Did they pop it back in yet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa nods, "Yes unnie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods back then sighs and pulls out a little red tin from her front pocket. We all look at her oddly as she pops it open to show a thick clear ointment. A thick minty and sickly sweet scent envelops the room. Y/N takes some of the clear ointment and rubs it on Lisa's hurt shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When did you get that," I raise a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N pauses her movements then smiles at me, "I've got a busted-up knee. Sometimes it hurts out of nowhere so I carry this small tin to use. I keep it on me all the time. It works like a charm. It's stinky but it works, so don't complain Lisa."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa smiles and nods with a scrunched-up nose, "Yes unnie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N smiles again and continues to rub the ointment on Lisa. She signals Lisa to move forward to put some on her shoulder blade. The whole room smells sickly sweet but the look on Lisa's face is serene. Y/N laughs when Lisa moves forward and gives her a tender hug. Jennie looks on with happiness before announcing she's heading to the kitchen. Chea follows her, leaving Somi, Y/N, Lisa, and I in Jennie's room. Somi guides us to the living room where Y/N sits on the floor with the youngest girl in her lap. Lisa settles with her head in my lap while we watch her newest drama obsession. The day goes by calmly after that and soon enough Y/N leaves but not before giving Lisa the small tin of muscle relaxant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's pretty cool, unnies," Somi smiles as she gets ready to leave later in the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa nods, "Yeah she really is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile to myself as I think of earlier today, "You have no idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jennie gets my attention from the other side of the couch by laughing. I frown and stare at her. Chae seems to be in on the joke because she giggles too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What," I raise a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing unnie," Jennie smiles showing her brilliant teeth, "I just remembered something Kuma did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stand up slowly with a confused frown, "Ok? Anyway, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight girls."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Goodnight, unnie!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile to them and slowly make my way to my room. Just as I close the door I hear a round of giggles from the living room. I shake my head and lay on my bed next to Dolgom. I make sure the lights are off except for the little night light next to my bed. My little dog cuddles next to my chest while Ganji lays on the pillow right next to us. I run my hands through Dolgom's fur until my eyes catch the little plastic ring on my index finger. I smile remembering the young woman's shy kindness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I close my eyes and whisper as I slowly fall asleep, </span>
  <b>"Goodnight, Y/N."</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>